


Touch

by jaechanwin



Series: WATERSPORTS STORIES [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Pet Play, Piss Play, Piss kink, Sub Mark, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where Yang Yang puts Mark on a leash





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this series it’s going to all be titled after NCT Songs

Yang Yang was glad he was the only one who got to see Mark like this.

To everyone else Mark was this panicked straight guy that could dominate every member of NCT but here he was nothing but Yang Yang’s bitch. His pet to do whatever he wanted with him. His little puppy and his only.

So why Mark allowed Taeyong to kiss his cheeks Yang Yang didn’t understand. He knew possessive Yang Yang was yet he still let it happen. So here he was on his hands and knees with a leash and collar around his neck. A leash that Yang Yang was holding.

Mark whimpered. “I-I didn’t know hyung would kiss me.” Mark says. “I know pet and I don’t blame you. But I still want to mark you up so everyone can know who you belong too.” Yang Yang says. Not only does Mark have a collar though he also has nipple clamps hanging from his nipples.

Yang Yang would pull on them every once in a while to hear Mark whimper. When he was satisfied with the marks all over Mark’s body he stood up. “You gonna be a good puppy and let Master piss all over you?” Yang Yang asks.

Mark nods happily. “Please Master. I’m your good little puppy. Want you to mark me like your territory. Cause that’s what I am. Your territory.” Mark says.

Yang Yang smiles when he sees Mark on his knees looking so willing to be treated like and animal. Yang Yang strokes his cock and aims it at Mark’s chest. “I’ve been full all day. Every since I saw the interview. I’ve been holding it in. Knew you’d like it baby.” Yang Yang says.

”Of course Master.” Mark says. “My little puppy.” Yang Yang says. “My Master . Only my Master right?” Mark asks. “Yeah baby only yours.” Yang Yang says and then he realized he couldn’t hold it in anymore and begin to pee. He aimed it at Mark’s chest but Mark got down on all fours again making it go all in his hair and face.

Yang Yang smiles because he was expecting this already but he still feels pride swelling in his chest every time Mark does it. When Yang Yang is done and Mark is just sitting there covered in piss Yang Yang grins. “Good puppy.” He says and Mark barks. Actually fucking barks and Yang Yang shouldn’t find it that hot but he does.

“Master your puppy’s thirsty. May he please have some cum to drink?” Mark asks. “My puppy’s always so polite hm? I shouldn’t leave him thirsty then, how do you want it?” Yang Yang asks. “Master should cum on the floor and make puppy lick it up because Puppy Let Taeyong kiss his cheek so he doesn’t deserve to get it directly in his mouth.” Mark says.

”Such good manners. Always thinking of Master first. But Master won’t cum until Puppy cums first.” Yang Yang says and if Mark has a tail it would be wagging at the words. “Puppy can cum first?” He asks excitedly. Yang Yang giggles but nods.

”Can-Can Master help? Puppy doesn’t know what to do?” Mark says softly. “Course Puppy.” Yang Yang says. He grabs Mark’s cock and strokes it quickly because he wants to cum just as much as Mark does so he wants it quick and easy. Plus his piss is begin to smell in the room.

Mark cums fairly quickly and then Yang Yang makes good use of cumming right after but cumming on the floor means more to clean so he taps Mark’s lips with his cock and cums down the boys’ throat. Mark doesn’t disappoint and swallows it all.

Yang Yang stand there’s for a moment after pulling his cock from Mark’s mouth before springing into action and beginning to clean. Mark knows the drill and heads straight to the shower.

”I’ll join you when I’m done!”


End file.
